The 150th hunger games
by Arrowson
Summary: Follow the story of Spinel Tanzanite as a District 1 tribute in the 6th Quarter Quell. Rated T for later chapters and safety. RR
1. The reaping

Chapter 1 all right guys this is my first fan fiction so just bear with me

"And for the 150th Hunger Games" the president says flourishing a yellowed card from the box that is before him. "or the 6th Quarter Quell as a reminder to the rebels that resourcefulness is what their downfall was there will be a change for this year inside of the arena there will be no cornucopia"

I sigh as I push the button on the remote control in my hand and the television turns black, I stretch and jump off of my bed landing on the plush carpet of my room. Perhaps I should explain I'm from District 1 and that is why I am getting all of this new improved and convienant items of luxury. Despite what people may think I am not a career and plan never to enter the arena. I am roughly 5'11 with dirty blonde hair and am quite muscled but not from training with swords and maces but from working the D M M or diamond making machine. I do have one concern at this moment though I have caught a severe case of pnumonia and feel terrible.

I slowly make my way to my closet thinking about the Quarter Quell anouncement 6 months ago. I dress in my favorite suit it's black but when it catches the light in just the right way it has a picture of my family in red on it. Perhaps I should explain my parents ran away from District 1 about four years ago and I'm still stinging from it. I got a letter in the mail three years ago from them saying that they escaped and have made it to the capitol and are living in peace reassuring me that they still love me and my little sister Amber.

As I finish getting dressed and walk downstairs to the kitchen and see Amber already eating a breakfast of bacon and toast. I start to sit down to join her when I look at my watch. Oh no we're already five minutes late and it takes five minutes to get to the square from my house I grab Amber's hand shouting at her to forget her breakfast and sprint out the front door not even bothering to shut and lock it, if we miss the reaping I will be sent to jail for a month and Amber will be sent to the local orphanage it's that thought that keeps me speeding toward the square.

We arive just in time for me to find the 12 year old section and put Amber next to her friend Rachele. As I slowly make my way to the section marked out for 17 year olds I hear the freakish capitol person say "For the female tribute of District 1 the lucky little girls name is Amber Tanzanite." I freeze as I hear crying that instinctively I know is from Amber a girl in the 16 section pipes up "I volunteer" I breathe a sigh of relief as I watch the girl walking up the stage when I notice who it was Shine Rivers the beautiful career that everyone expected to win these games.

Just as I'm about to sit down in the 17 year old section the freakish capitol person says "And the male tribute will be Spinel Tanzanite" Oh no that's me this can't be happening first my parents run off and leave me and now I'm thrown in an arena with 23 killers this can't be happening what about Amber who'll take care of her she's not strong enough to work the heavy machinery that we use in District 1. All of this flashes through my mind as I'm walking the few short steps to the stage and my death. I don't even pay attention to the capitol person as he or she I can't tell, it is asking for volunteers of course there won't be any everyone thinks that I'm a career and they won't risk it. As the capitol person finishes it's speech about how District 1 has such a good pair of tributes this year that we will definately come home with a win this time and all too soon a peacekeeper in a clean white uniform is leading me off of the stage, but not before I hear Shine whiper "Allies?" and I reply "I'm not a career." "I know" then I'm lead into a green tent away from my friends and Amber and seperated from the girl that may be my last chance of survival.  
-

Well what do you think I don't know how often I will be able to update but please please please Review. I know this is very boring stuff but hopefully I'll be better in the actual games thanks for reading. 


	2. Train ride

Chapter 2 alright chapter two is here and I hope that it will be longer than chapter one, I may have to ask for tributes so feel free to submit a tribute if you want I'm just not promising I'll use it just review this chapter with your tribute and I'll look at it.  
-

A peacekeeper in a white uniform walks into my section of the tent and tells me that I have an hour to say goodbye.  
Unsurprisingly Amber is the first person to visit, She's crying, of course she is I probably would be too if I was in her shoes."I'm so sorry" she sobs to me "I never thought you would be picked not in a million years."

I just nod, and then I realize how short an hour is, I quickly tell her. "Look Amber you have to listen to me on this when I leave most likely Peacekeepers will come and try to take the house away, You know where the papers are about the house being left to us, US that means you too whatever you do, do not let them in without a permit." I say this all in a rush and she nods the entire way through my little speech. "And secondly I want you to go home right now and lock the doors but before you do that go next and talk to Shine we're allies and you could help me survive longer with her, I love you"  
She hugs me and reluctantly I hug her too trying not to let her catch my Pneumonia.

I have no other visitors and all too soon a faceless Peacekeeper comes and leads me to a very shiny gold car and the driverless car speeds away.

When I arrive at the train station Shine had just gotten out of her car and I saw her face, a smile played across her full red lips and she walked with her head held high in the air. I just realized that this must be her strategy, confidence, when the door opens I step out and try to pull off confident and a little cocky, but I don't think I pulled it off with my pallid complexion and runny eyes and nose, maybe I said it before but I hate Pneumonia.

I reach the train doors, and they open automatically, I quickly step inside the red interior of the capitol train, away from the flashes of light of the cameras on the station.

As my eyes adjust to the false light of the train I realize that I'm in a compartment with three adults and Shine. One of the adults speaks "So who are you?" "Spinel Tanzanite" I reply.  
I realize that the two normal looking adults, one tall male and very large the other female and somewhat petite looking, must be our mentors. The third is the capitol person from the reaping.

Shine looks perfectly at ease surrounded by these intimidating figures, I can't say the same for myself. "I'm Choice Few" the large man introduced himself as "And this is" "I'm Opal Auquamarine" the lady interupts. "If you would please follow me." the capitol person says. I really need to learn if it's a male or female.

I sit on my bed thinking about all that had happened today. As I look at my bedspread it's really very intricate and colorful,  
lines of colors chasing each other around a blanket, It really looks nice. I glance at the clock sitting at the table by my bed and realize that in about five minutes I need to be at supper.  
I get up and walk to the bathroom to wash my hands when I notice how big my compartment is, it has a king size bed a table on either side, a table with three chairs around it, two recliners,  
and a 50" television set, not to mention the bathroom and private stove.

An avox comes to retrieve me from my lovely living quarters and we walk to the dining cart. As I walk in I see Choice, Opal, and the capitol person who introduces herself as Lindy. I sit next to Opal as she is the least intimidating of the three. I barely sit for two minutes before Shine is revealed led by her own avox.

As she sits next to Choice opposite myself a few avox's come through a door carrying platters of food. Mountains of food of every type imaginable. One avox looks questioning at Choice as he points to me, and she aproaches me with a considerably small platter barely as big as my palm. She lays it before me as Choice explains that it is a micropill to cure my Pneumonia in an hour max. I take the micropill and start in on my personal mountain of food.

On the 5th course Opal and Choice start asking us about strategies, I realize that I really don't have a strategy except stay alive. Shine goes first saying "Well I'm good at throwing knives, and bows and arrows anything accuracy I'm best at. Not too good at hand to hand but I can hold my own with a small mace." Opal and Choice listen intentively to this, nod and turn my way. With a sheepish look on my face I say "I don't know I'm not a Career I've never tried any weapons before but I am good with the big wrenches that we use in the DMM factory." I start to laugh at this but it quickly dies out when I see nobody else finds this funny.

Choice says I can go, and before I can make any objections I am led back to my room. When the avox leaves I check the door, not locked good and I sneak out and back to the dining cart, just before I make it I hear voices and listen intently. "Why would you want to go against the Careers on the first night in the arena to find the boy." I recognize this as Choices voice.  
"His name is Spinel, and I think he would be a bigger asset to me during the games than the Careers we will form our own smaller Career pack just the two of us and silently wipe out the competition." That is clearly Shine.  
"He isn't a Career He will get you killed in the arena this isn't a choice."  
Choice argues. Oh the irony. Just then an avox comes out and sees me, I turn running back to my room before I'm discovered. I lay on the sheets not even bothering to get undressed, I just pass out.

The next morning I wake up to nightmares of Choice strangling me in my sleep, get a shower which turns out to be a nightmare in itself, I touch the pad in the shower for about five minutes before I give up and call for an avox to assist me, he gets it figured out in five seconds, I thank him and wait for him to leave before taking a shower. I make it out with plenty of time to spare before I am supposed to be at breakfast.

I wait to be ushered from my room for about thirty minutes by the same avox that helped with my shower situation. When I arive at 8:30 in the cabin that had a door that led outdoors, Choice, Opal, Lindy, and Shine all turn to look at me."We're ariving at the Capitol any minute now."  
Shine says as she looks at me. I barely wait for five minutes before the train comes to a gradual stop.

I thought I knew what to expect at the station in the Capitol, I was expecting crowds screaming for Shine and I, I expected many different colors of people yellow, green, red, and so on. I was not prepared for what I found outside those doors though.

I have a great idea next but I'm keeping it a secret for now. Well what did you think about this chapter it's a lot longer than the first one. Thanks to you two who reviewed last chapter and I hope I get a lot more this chapter so please review. 


	3. In cold blood

Chapter 3

Ok finally it seems like forever but here is Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish but I do not own the Hunger games -

I watched as the door opened before Shine, Choice, Opal, and I, I saw before me a crowd, a crowd that is fifteen times as large as I was expecting. I was right about the different colors of people there was a rainbow of people looking up at us.

Thats when it hits me a blinding light that is impossible to see through, and the sound it was horrible I've heard people scream as there body parts are run through machines and their screams were never as loud as this. I feel a strong hand grab my upper arm and I struggle to pull away. I look up to see that the hand belongs to Choice and he's pushing through the crowd, I follow behind him as the eager Capitol citizens move out of the large man's way.

That was the first time I took a minute and actually looked at the crowd I saw people jumping up and down, screaming our names, and one couple crying the man holding the woman.  
Just as I'm about to speculate as to why they are crying the woman takes her face out of the man's shoulder just for a second long enough to make eye contact and for me to realize who they were, these two out of place Capitol citizens are my parents.

As that thought hits me we pass them I hold out my hand, the one not locked in a death grip by Choice, and extend it to them they reach for me our fingers inches away when a very fat man blocks my way to them and snaps my picture. I force my eyes to stay open against the flash as I push the man out of the way and see my mother hand still extended fall over facefirst in the street. Dark red liquid flowering across her back. I see the clean white uniform of a peacekeeper pointing a gun at where my mom's back had been just moments before, we lock eyes and I can tell that he know's what he just did I will him to see in my eyes that when I make it out of the games I will kill him. Ladies and gentlemen let the 150th hunger games commence.

Anger swells up inside me as I try to yank my arm from Choice's tight grip. Shine and Opal come into view Opal pushing through the crowd holding Shine's hand just as Choice was guiding me.  
As Shine sees me her smile falters just for a second and I can tell she sees my distress and anger. I succeed in finally pulling myself away from Choice and heading in the peacekeeper's direction when Opal grabs my now unoccupied arm and leads me away from the crowds.

When Opal provails in seperating us away from the crowds I prepare myself for the tyrant which is waiting for us in the driverless car. When the door opens I scoot into the backseat behind Choice, he turns around and I prepare myself for the rage that is coming my way but it does'nt come, and I think I see tears in Choice's eyes. "It's okay" he says to me "We'll get him back I have connections in the Capitol he'll be an avox at the least before you get into training." Suddenly I'm liking Choice a lot more now that I've gotten past the scary, rip' em apart Choice.

what do you think I love getting reviews it is one of the best things ever, incidently what do you think of my characters so far who's your favorite?

I'm so so sorry my chapters are so short I'm just trying to get them up kind of quickly.


End file.
